


Letting It All Hang Out

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cursed Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Mild Language, Multi, Nude Beach, OQ Prompt Party 2020, Public Nudity, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Driving down the road toward the gate to the park, Rob glances in the rearview mirror to look at his son and Roni in the backseat.  "We're almost there, son.  Are you excited for our new adventure this week?""Yes, Papa!"  His giggle is bright and infectious, until they're all laughing with him.  "Do we really get to run around with no clothes onall week?"Mal turns to face him from the passenger seat.  "Yes, we do, brownie boy.  Do you remember what we all talked about?"AKA the one where Roni decides to take her little family to a family friendly nudist park for a week's vacation to step outside of her comfort zone.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent/Robin Hood
Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Letting It All Hang Out

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 August 2020  
> Word Count: 2280  
> Written for: OQ Prompt Party 2020  
> Prompts: 24, 154, 156, 162, 216 [see a/n for details]  
> Summary: Driving down the road toward the gate to the park, Rob glances in the rearview mirror to look at his son and Roni in the backseat. "We're almost there, son. Are you excited for our new adventure this week?"
> 
> "Yes, Papa!" His giggle is bright and infectious, until they're all laughing with him. "Do we really get to run around with no clothes on _all week_?"
> 
> Mal turns to face him from the passenger seat. "Yes, we do, brownie boy. Do you remember what we all talked about?"
> 
> AKA the one where Roni decides to take her little family to a family friendly nudist park for a week's vacation to step outside of her comfort zone.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Robin didn't actually die and both he and Maleficent come to Hyperion Heights in the curse. This piece is nebulously set approximately five months after "in every way love".  
> No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: A Million Lights  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, first things first. It is not an OQ theme week without me writing at least one DOQ fic. LOL That said, the nudist park that the gang goes to actually exists. It's called [Tiger Mountain Family Nudist Park](https://www.tigermtnudists.com/) and it's located in Issaquah, WA, which is roughly 25 minutes from Fremont, which is where Hyperion Heights is based on. I'd wanted something with a lake, river, or on the Sound itself, but that just didn't work out, and I liked this park idea with the cabins in the woods, so this is where they went. I've missed writing for this triad… 
> 
> The prompts used:  
> 24\. Skinny dipping isn't always fun and games. It can get you bug bites, sunburn, and heat stroke.  
> 154\. Robin takes Regina star gazing  
> 156\. DOQ Beach vacation at a nude beach  
> 162\. DOQ Regina suggests they try something new  
> 216\. Body positivity
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, so if you see something I missed, let me know?

"I still can't believe you talked the boss lady into leaving this place for a whole week," Syl says as she hands Mal the box of booze to put in the back of Rob's Tribeca.

Mal jus chuckles and motions back behind her with a thumb. "That was more Rob's doing than mine, but the locale was Roni's choice. Not that I fought her on it, but we did have to do a little bit of convincing with Rob."

Syl's eyes grow wide and she cranes her neck to see where Roni and Rob are before leaning in. "So where are you guys going? I know Roni said she'll have cell service and to call if we need h--"

"Unless the building is burning down around you or someone is literally bleeding to death, I will hunt you down and kill you if you or that ditz Mari interrupt and ruin Roni's vacation."

"Hey, I get it, Mal," Syl replies, holding her hands up in surrender. "Besides, Henry's picked up several shifts to help out, and Jacinda said she'd pick up a shift or two if we need it. You guys need this trip away, even if it's just to fucking Issaquah." She smirks and scratches at the back of her head. "Any chance you can steal boss lady's phone for the week and just let her relax?"

Mal snorts. "What kind of amateur you think I am, Syl? There are rules for the use of electronics on this vacation, even for my brownie boy. I intend to have Roni stretched out on a towel on the grass to soak up the sunshine while she still can."

"Do we have everything packed yet, Mal?"

Mal turns to smile at Rob as he brings the cooler out to the car. "I think so. Kitten still helping Danny finish his breakfast?"

Rob chuckles and gets the cooler positioned in the rear compartment. "He's too bloody excited to eat, but she's adamant that he have his breakfast. She acts like we're heading down to Oregon again, instead of just over to Issaquah."

"Okay, I think that's my cue to head inside and get to work," Syl says with a grin. "I don't need the boss lady coming down here to see me fucking around when I'm supposed to be working. You guys have fun and we'll see you in a week."

Mal and Rob wave as Syl heads back into the bar, then they glance up toward the loft over the bar where Roni and Danny still are. "I still can't believe this is what she chose for a vacation locale," Rob finally says with a soft laugh. "I honestly expected her to head back down to Oregon."

"You and I both know she's waiting for October for that, stud. She needs to have that closure from last year."

Rob nods and sighs. "You're right. You want to see if you can get Danny to eat any better than Roni?"

*****

Driving down the road toward the gate to the park, Rob glances in the rearview mirror to look at his son and Roni in the backseat. "We're almost there, son. Are you excited for our new adventure this week?"

"Yes, Papa!" His giggle is bright and infectious, until they're all laughing with him. "Do we really get to run around with no clothes on _all week_?"

Mal turns to face him from the passenger seat. "Yes, we do, brownie boy. Do you remember what we all talked about?"

"I 'member, Sunshine. No staring or pointing or laughing."

"And why is that?"

"It's not nice and I don't want to make anyone sad."

Roni smiles and leans over to run her fingers through his riot of curls. Mal smiles at the soft look on her face, grateful to see that her longtime love is already starting to relax, the further from the bar that they get. It doesn't matter that they're only half an hour away. Rob parks in the lot and turns to face them as Roni hands him the folder of paperwork with their reservations and itinerary.

"You all wait here while I go get us checked in, yeah?"

"Go on, Rob," Roni replies softly. "We'll wait here for you before we start unpacking to sherpa everything to the cabin." As he leaves, she helps Danny put his tablet into his backpack. "We don't have an actual beach or a lake, handsome, but there are pools and sprinklers that we can play in. That works, right?"

"Oh yes! I like those!"

"Me, too," Mal says, waggling her brows at him to make him giggle. "And we'll drag Roni and your papa through the sprinklers with us, won't we?"

"Yes!"

*****

"All right, love, everything's unpacked and put away in the cabin," Rob says about an hour later. He smirks as he watches her flitting about the small cabin, making sure everything looks all right. Her nerves are making themselves known.

"All right, brownie boy, you know what that means, right?"

Danny's eyes light up at Mal's question and he turns to look at Rob, who simply nods. That's all the boy needs, and he starts pulling off his clothes excitedly, dropping them on the futon where he'll be sleeping all week. Mal doesn't bother to wait for Rob or Roni, working to strip off her own clothes. Danny isn't fazed by her nudity, having seen her practically nude after working in her studio in the dead of summer.

"Can we go to the sprinklers, Sunshine?"

Mal looks over to Rob and Roni, the latter making a beeline for the bathroom, and rolls her eyes in amusement. "Don't you want to wait for Roni and your papa?"

His pout is adorable, but before he can respond, Rob says, "You two go on. Roni and I will be out in a few minutes. We'll just get some drinks and snacks in the little cooler bag and grab the towels, too. Danny, you stay with Mal, okay?"

"Okay, Papa! See you later!" With that, he grabs Mal's hand and tugs at it as he heads for the door.

"See you soon, you two."

As soon as they're out of the cabin, Rob turns to knock on the bathroom door. "Roni? Love, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she replies softly as she opens the door, but won't meet his gaze.

"Are you having second thoughts about this trip?" he asks, reaching out to pull her into a hug, which she leans into willingly.

"It's not that. I just wasn't expecting so many people to be here."

He nods slowly. "I was surprised, too, especially for mid-April, but it has been unseasonably warm, so I suppose we shouldn't be all that surprised." He presses a kiss to her hair. "Would you prefer we stick closer to the cabin?"

She shakes her head and sighs. "That's not fair to Danny and Mal. They're clearly going to have fun and we shouldn't stop that. I just…"

"Just what, love?"

"I know I was the one that suggested this place, and I _do_ want to do this still, but I thought it was just going to be us and maybe the staff here. I wasn't expecting all of these people to be seeing us naked. I'm not… I have scars and I put on some weight over the winter."

"Hey," he says, cupping her cheek to get her to meet his gaze, "you are beautiful just as you are, Roni. Mal and I love you more than anything and anyone, same for Danny. If someone else doesn't like what they see, that's their issue. You are my beautiful, badass, kickass girlfriend who doesn't take any shit from anyone. These people are no different from the people that come into your bar. They can take you or they can leave you."

That brings a small smile to her lips and she leans up to kiss him briefly. "Thank you, Rob. I guess I was just a little self-conscious."

"Completely understandable. This is a big step for you and me both." He grins, the tip of his tongue poking out as he tilts his head toward the door. "Neither of us is a natural exhibitionist like Mal and Danny. I swear sometimes I think he's her son more than mine." 

Roni giggles softly at that. "He's hers and mine by osmosis, that's for sure. We shouldn't keep them waiting. I doubt Mal remembered to grab the sunscreen before they left."

*****

"Come on, my boy," Rob says, pulling Danny up into his arms. "Time for a quick shower and then bedtime." Danny whines and buries his face in the crook of Rob's neck. "You can even sleep without your clothes on tonight if you want. How's that sound?"

Danny mumbles something as they head toward the cabin from their spots on the sunning lawn. The sun's already started to set, and Rob definitely wants to get Danny back and into bed soon. He glances back to see Mal gently shaking Roni's shoulder to wake her from her own little nap. 

"Go on, Rob, I'll bring Kitten along in a minute," she says. When he nods and heads on, she turns back to Roni. "Come on, Kitten, wake up." Touching her shoulder again, she realizes just how warm her longtime love is. "Damn it, I think you got a sunburn. What are the odds?"

Roni groans softly as she sits up. "Ugh, I feel like hell. Is it cold out or is that just because the sun's setting?"

"It might be the sunset, but I think it's more that you got too much sun today. I'll have a better idea when we get into the cabin and have better light." Mal stands and offers Roni a hand up. "Rob's already gone back with Danny to shower. I'm not even sure my brownie boy is going to make it to dinner."

"He ate enough snacks to tide him over though," Roni replies as she shivers and wraps her towel around her shoulders. She watches Mal gather up the other towels and the cooler, then takes her proffered hand as they head back up to the cabin nestled in the woods on the edge of the sunning lawn. Once inside, she wraps the towel more securely around her body as another shiver hits her.

Robin steps out of the bathroom with Danny wrapped in a towel and his smile falters when he sees Roni. "Oh, love, your skin…"

"Yeah, we know," Mal replies, ushering Roni past him into the bathroom. "I guess skinny dipping isn't all fun and games, is it?" She lets out a rueful chuckle when Roni pouts. "You get Danny into bed while we wash up. If you can find the CBD lotion for when we're done, that would be great. We'll slather up Roni, grab something to eat, then we can just relax on the porch for a while before we pass out."

"You've got it."

Mal lets Roni get into the tub first, then joins her, turning on a tepid shower. When she shivers slightly herself, she half-wonders if she's gotten a little too much sun herself. A quick, but gentle washing removes any traces of dirt, sweat, and sunscreen from both of them, and then they're both wrapped in clean towels to pad out into the main room again. Roni's sunburn isn't as bad as she feared, but it's bad enough. They'll have to use Danny's higher SPF sunscreen for Roni the rest of the week so that this doesn't happen again.

"Mal, why don't you lotion up our girl while I put together our finger food for dinner? I thought we could sit outside and stargaze. I managed to sneak out while you were still in the shower and we have an incredible view and not much light pollution at all."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," she replies, smiling as Roni practically faceplants on the queen sized bed they'll all share. She reaches for the CBD lotion and slathers it on Roni's skin, getting all the areas where the burn is the worst. Roni's soft purring hums and moans are music to her ears, and Rob's chuckles indicate that he can hear her, too.

Once they both finish their tasks, they work in tandem to get Roni up and into the middle of the bench on the porch with a blanket. Mal joins her on one side as Rob brings out their finger food and bottles of water to drink before settling on her other side. Without thought, she rests her head on his shoulder, gripping Mal's arm to hold her close, too.

"You're both warm," she says, slurring her words slightly.

"That we are, love," Rob replies, handing her a bottle of the water. "I'd like you to drink this whole thing before you drift off to sleep on us, yeah? Just humor me." He grins as she pouts at him, but does as he asks, draining the bottle in several swallows. "That's my girl," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Now you just settle here with me and Mal and I'll tell you all about the night sky until you drift off, all right?"

Roni shifts until she gets comfortable between them with a contented sigh, the CBD clearly starting to kick in already, and listens drowsily as Rob points out the various constellations and stars to her and Mal. She tries to pay attention, but their combined warmth, the CBD's effects, and her exhaustion conspire against her with the soothing sound of his low voice, guiding her into the calm of healing sleep.


End file.
